Ranger's New Office
by jinnu357
Summary: WARNING FOR MAJOR SMUT! This is a very kinky BDSM related story, it may not be for everyone. Ranger gets a new office and he and Steph break it in.


MAJOR KINKY SMUT WARNING! MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE! They belong to JE. This is for one of my favorites babes. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Thanks to Lin for being my partner in crime and sister in smut.

Ranger's New Office.

By Jenn - Jinnu357

He was sitting behind the huge mahogany desk with his feet propped up. He looked completely edible in the black suit he wore. His hair was tied back and the red shirt made a stark contrast to his deliciously tan skin. He twirled his black on black striped Armani tie around his finger and told me to have a seat.

"I think some celebration is in order." He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"And, what exactly are we celebrating? I asked.

"My new office. " He said.

"We're celebrating your new office?" I asked, clearly amused.

"I think my desk needs to be christened before I can use it properly." He grinned at me. All two hundred watts.

"Is that so?" I asked coyly.

"When I do my paper work, I want to be able to remember you bent over my desk while I'm fucking you from behind." He said. His lips turned up at the corners.

I crossed the room and knocked his feet off the desk. I knew he'd only allow me to have my way if he felt like it. I straddled the chair making the wrap dress I wore ride high on my thighs. I put one knee high leather boot on the arm of his chair giving him a view of the lace top stockings I wore underneath. He leaned back and I brought my lips down to his in feathery soft kisses, letting his soft lips brush barely against mine. I could feel his hand sliding farther and farther up my thigh, his hand searing the skin through the sheer black stockings I wore. With one touch this man could bring me to my knees and light my body on fire.

He grabbed the front of my dress and pulled me down flush against his body. He was hard all over. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly kissed his lips, letting our tongues battle for control. He grabbed a handful of curls and pulled my head to the side gaining better access to my neck. He slowly ran his tongue over the sensitive skin before sucking it into his mouth and gently nibbling it with his teeth. Each flick of his tongue sent fire coursing through my body. He reached over and untied my dress, letting it fall away from my body. He leaned me back against the desk, his hand supporting my back making me arch against him. The cool air meeting my overheated skin felt like heaven. He trailed kisses between my breasts tasting the skin and scraping it gently with his teeth. Releasing the clasp on my bra he gently removed the scrap of black lace from my body before continuing the delicious torture. I could feel his soft silky hair caressing my skin as leaned down to lick on suck on my skin. Licking and tasting like a starving man. He caught my hard nipple between his teeth making me gasp before he soothed it with his tongue pulling moans from my lips.

"Dios, Babe. I can never get enough of you." He whispered as he trailed kisses down my stomach, only stopping to dip his tongue into my belly button. Slipping his hand into the thin string of my sheer black panties he tore them from body. Ranger lifted me up onto the desk knocking the paperwork to the ground. The pages fluttered around us as he bent over me and crashed his lips down onto mine.

"Ranger…. Please… I want you." I whispered as I tried to unbutton his shirt.

He took my wrists and placed them over my head.

"Don't move Amante or I will stop." I let out a frustrated breath and squirmed on the cool surface of the desk. He picked up the silk tie from the floor and placed the makeshift blindfold over my eyes. My senses were immediately heightened as darkness enveloped me. I felt the heat emanating from his body beside me and the small rustle his jacket made as he slipped it off. Goosebumps broke out over my skin when I heard the unmistakable sound of his belt being removed.

My body tensed waiting for the first touch of leather against my skin. The anticipation was more than I could handle and a soft moan escaped my lips. His knuckles grazed the side of my breast and I gasped at the sensation. Then, I felt the cool smooth leather slide across my abdomen. The low hum of desire coursed through my body and I felt as if I would combust on the spot. He slid the leather across my hard nipples making me bite my lip trying to keep my body still and not arch my back to press myself harder against it. I knew how he played this game and the minute I moved he would stop.

"Spread your legs for me, Babe."

I hesitated for a second and he cleared his throat. I slowly brought my feet up, still clad in leather boots, and spread myself for him. I could feel the wetness on my thighs as the cool air hit my overheated center. I felt the soft touch of the belt sliding between my legs and the moans tumbled from my lips.

"Please Ranger" I begged.

"Please what, Amante?" He asked. "What would you like for me to do to you?" The leather snapped against my skin and I cried out in a mixture of pleasure with just a hint of pain.

"Ranger" I panted.

The leather snapped against my skin again and I could feel wetness pooling between my legs. My whole body was on fire and the only thing I could think of was that I wanted more. When the leather snapped over my hard nipple I cried out arching my back, my hands drawn to my body. Once I realized what I'd done it was too late.

"Amante… you have broken the rules." I felt him move away from me before I heard the chair groan under his weight. Fear flooded my body. I would do anything at this point if only he would continue.

"Ranger" I pleaded. "Please, please I'm sorry. I won't move again. I promise."

"Amante… how do I know I can trust you?"

"I promise, Ranger. I swear. Just please." I panted, unable to come up with the words. My body was aching with need.

"Please what, Babe? You're going to have to tell me what you want."

"Ranger… Please… I need you.."

"You need what, Babe? What do you need?" For the life of me I couldn't form the words he wanted to hear. I wanted him more than anything. I decided to let it all go. I could tell him what I wanted.

"I need you to fuck me. "

"You want me to fuck you, Babe?... Is that what you want?" I felt him next to me again and I silently prayed for him to touch me.

"Yes, Ranger. Please" I almost screamed when I felt his tongue on my pussy.

"Or do you want me to eat your pussy?" He said as he licked me from top to bottom. "God, Babe, you taste so sweet."

"Ranger" I begged. "Please, please make me cum."

He moved away from me again and I whimpered in frustration. His hand slid up my side making me arch off the desk. A fine sheet of sweat had broken out on my skin. I knew it wouldn't take much to send me over the edge but it was going to be on his terms. His mouth covered my hard nipple and his teeth gently scraped across it. My hands jerked and it took all my strength not to run my fingers through his hair. He moved away from again and heard a click and the sound of metal clinking. The cold metal forced me to gasp as the cuffs clicked shut on my wrists. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered to me once again.

"I said do not move Amante." I gripped the edge of the desk and forced myself to lie still.

I felt his body heat first and the feathery soft touch of lips to my overheated skin. He lazily made his way down my body touching and tasting my skin with his soft lips. Each kiss making me moan in pleasure. When his tongue touched the bare skin of my pussy I clenched my body trying in vain not to press myself against his mouth.

"Ranger, please, please make me cum."

He finally thrust two long fingers inside of me making me scream out his name as he continued to flick his tongue against my clit. I felt the wetness pour from my body as the pleasure overcame me. My body finally relaxed as I felt his bare skin against mine.

"Amante you are so beautiful when you cum. The sounds you make drive me mad. I want to slide inside of you right now and take you over the edge."

I couldn't help but moan. Hearing Ranger talk that way made me crazy.

"Please Ranger. Fuck me please. I want to feel you inside me."

"Not yet beautiful one… I have plans for you."

I whimpered when I felt him move away from me. He lifted me from the desk and sat me on my feet, still shaky from the orgasm that had rocked my body. He leaned me over the desk and lifted my curls from the back of my neck. Then I felt cool leather against my throat. I started to protest as fear flooded my body once again. The buckle slid into place and I felt the firm weight around my neck. It was frighteningly arousing.

"I'm not going to hurt you Amante. Just trust me."

He tightened the belt slightly and I moaned. When I felt his hard cock poised and brush against me I arched my back to rub against him, my nails digging into the edge of the desk. I thought I would pass out from the sensation as his cock finally slid into me. Inch by inch he filled me making me gasp as he tightened the belt around my neck. The pleasure was so intense my body shook. Ranger slowly started to move inside me. His cock was rubbing my g-spot, making me moan wildly, words tumbling from my lips. The pressure from the leather around my throat increased as he fucked me harder slamming his cock into me. I had never felt anything so intense in my life. The pleasure consumed my body like wildfire, every nerve humming with electricity. He slowed the pace and loosened the belt slowly sliding his cock in and out of my pussy inch by glorious inch, building me up but never letting me fall over the edge. I was begging for release when he finally pulled the belt tight and thrust hard into me, pressing me onto the cool surface of the desk. The cold, the pressure from the leather and his hard cock pounding my g-spot threw me violently into an explosive orgasm. I barely heard the growl that came from his throat as he spilled himself inside of me. He fell back into the chair and dragged me down into his lap. My body was limp with pleasure. Desire was still humming in my veins. He slowly caressed my damp skin and removed the handcuffs and belt from around my throat. His eyes met mine, still jet black with desire and full of adoration. He leaned back and I adjusted myself to straddle him.

"My turn." I whispered against his lips.


End file.
